Current electronic chargers and powering devices for cellphones, personal digital assistant devices, laptop computers, and other portable electronic devices provide an alternating current/direct current (AC-DC) transformer and a relatively long cord to the outlet connection end. The long cords tend to be cumbersome and difficult to transport along with the transformer. Most such devices lack compact storage for the cord. The present charging and powering device addresses the foregoing problem by providing cord storage and various charging and powering connectors for portable electronic devices along with a structure which prevents cord entanglement.